Chaotic: Legend of the Draggers
by Crow-DarkHeart
Summary: The prince of the M'arrillians shows his face and takes a chaotic player hostage.The M'arrillians have a new weapon of revenge.A secret Najarin has been keeping to himself since a child is about to be revealed.ocs and my favorite couples so deal with it.
1. Prince of the M'arrillians

I do not own anything except for my o.c.s and any mugic that's not real same with battle gear and locations.

Chaotic is owned by 4Kids Entertainment and Bardel Entertainment. As far as I know don't expect this in any of the other chapters.

* * *

_**Chaotic: Legend of the Draggers**_

Chapter One: Prince of the M'aarrillians

It's been a week after Tangath Toborn returned to his home in the spirit lands and more and more players were visiting the frozen wave at Glacier Plains. Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah were there remembering what he did to save Perim.

"It's still hard to believe he's gone." Sarah said while looking at the destroyed Sword of Khy'at.

"Same here Sarah." Tom said to his friend.

"Do you think they'll find a way to fix the sword?" Kaz asked to no one in specific.

"Not likely dude. I was told that a Talazar can't be repaired or fixed." Peyton answered.

"Not exactly little humans. I know how to repair a Talazar quite easily." said a rather pleasent voice of a male that was human like but different.

As Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah turned around, they saw a teen western dragon like creature that was pitch black with silver hair in a blow back styled, and he was wearing black cloaths that cuvored most of his body that looked like leather armor.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked him while she and the others looked at him with an exprestion that looked like they we're seeing things.

"Excuse me. My name Drogcin." Drogcin said while doing a little bow.

"I never heard any creature that looks like you expect for a Mipedian named Ubliqun." Peyton said while looking at Drogcin.

"I'm not a Mipedian." Drogcin replied with a look that could only be described as rage.

"Are you a Underworlder? You look like one." Kaz asked with a hopeful look while he and the others got their scanners out to scan him.

"No, and don't you dare try to scan me." Drogcin replied with even more rage.

"Your a Overworlder then...right." Tom asked with a look that was described as hopeful while they all still had their scanners out.

"No! I'm not Overscum!" Drogcin yelled in raw furry.

"You can't be a Danian. Can you?" Sarah asked with a look of confusion while she and the others put their scanners away.

"Because I'm not." Drogcin answered while walking to the Sword of Khy'at.

As he walked up to it, a Pebblestorm blocked him from the it.

"Maxxor! What are you doing? Drogcin was about to fix the Sword of Khy'at." Tom yelled as Maxxor came ranning up to the five wearing the golden armor.

"What do you think your doing here M'aarrillian scum!" yelled a very enraged Maxxor.

"He's a M'aarrillian!" Sarah yelled in surprize.

"I'm not just some half witted M'aarrillian lackey. I'm the prince of all M'aarrillians!" Drogcin yelled and fired a Megaroar.

Drogcin started to fly away but Takinom came flying up and fired an Ash Torrent and blind sided him causing him to fall out of the sky and onto Sarah.

"Get off of me." Sarah yelled as she tried to get him off of her.

"Song of Transition take me home." Drogcin said as the black mugic went up and played the seven notes while looking like Switch Riff combined with Cannon of Casualty.

As the mugic took affect on Drogcin, he noticed that it was taking the human female with him and that she now had her scanner out, so he swat it away from her hand and out of reach with his tail with great speed before the mugic took full affect.

"Tom help!" Sarah screamed as she was transported away to most likely to the Doors of the Deepmines.

"Sarah!" Tom yelled as he ran to help her, but was to late.


	2. M'arrillian's Act

_**Chaotic: Legend of the Draggers**_

Chapter 2: M'arrillian's Act

Behind the Doors of the Deepmines:

Beautiful music started to play and lights started to appear right in front of the M'arrillian castle and Drogcin appeared while it looked like he was sitting on what seemed to be a human (the human was Sarah).

"Lord Drogcin, what are you doing with this human?" asked a very confused Phelphor.

"What I'm doing is not your concern. What I want is what you should be concerned with, and I want you to take this human female to a holding area in the castle." Drogcin ordered the coward.

"My prince, is that wise, I mean I heard that humans can get to our memories with something called a scanner." Phelphor replied while looking down to the ground for fear of angering his king's son.

Drogcin was standing now but had a foot on Sarah's back keeping her pinned and was glaring at the fool that questioned his command, and that always made him angry, so he blasted Phelphor with a Lightning Burst which sent him flying into a wall with great pain.

"DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF YOU SPINELESS IDOUT! TAKE THIS HUMAN FEMALE TO A HOLDING AREA IN THE CASTLE OR I WILL HAVE YOU EXECUTED FOR TREASON, PLUS I ALREADY TOOK CARE OF THE FEMALE'S SCANNER!" roared a very enraged Drogcin. (He yell so loud that he shook the very stone around him up to 20 feet poor Sarah. And yes it was pretty much him using a Megaroar)

"I'm sorry my prince, it will never happen again. Please don't kill me." Phelphor said as he was on his hands and knees baging for his life.

"Make sure it doesn't and tell the guard to put her in the special one." Drogcin replied sparing the coward's life while M'arrillian civilians started to stair at the scene their prince was involved in.

Phelphor stayed where he was until his prince started to walk to his castle and Sarah at the moment was to stunned by how loud Drogcin was to do much of anything but hold her ears, but as soon as she was unstunned she was grabbed by Phelphor and was taken to the holding area.

Kiru City same day:

Tom was walking back and forth in the liberay while Maxxor, Chaor (yes they made peice sort of), Prince Mudeenu, and Queen Illexia were talking about what to do.

"Tom, you need to calm down." Kaz told his friend while watching him.

"Yah dude. At this rate, your going to make a hole in the floor." Peyton said in his usual laid back style.

"How can you two be so calm? I mean our friend was kidnapped by a M'arrillian, and it was the prince of those creeps. Who knows what he plans on doing to her. He might...HE MIGHT...!" Tom started to stutter as he was about to go to the worst thing he could think of as if it going to happen to Sarah.

"Tom you need to calm down now!" Kaz yelled as he stood up to his friend.

"Get out of my way Kaz. I need to go get something and you won't stop me even if I have to...have to!" Tom started to yell but began to get drowsy for some reason.

"What happened to him?" Peyton asked as Kaz caught their friend.

"Sorry about that, but he was starting to get annoying and annoying will get you hurt or dead in the Underworld so I hit him with a Sleep Sting." Nivenna answered as she walked up from the enterence of the liberay.

"It's all right Nivenna. If it wasn't for you Tom would most likely being doing a suicide mission." Kaz answered with relief on his face.

"No problem kid." Nivenna replied as she walked over to Chaor and whispered something in his ear.

"Fellow tribe leaders, I have just been informed that the prince has gone to the M'arrillian capital city (since I have no idea what their capital is I'm just going to make one like Kiru City) Coralbed City." Chaor told the others as their faces started to turned grave.

"Tom is going to freak out when he finds out." Kaz said as he put Tom on the floor.

"How are we going to save the human female?" Prince Mudeenu asked knowing that if word got that many creatures will start to plan an attack on the M'arrillians.

"I know how." Najarin asnwered as he flow in through an open window.

"How Najarin? How do we stop the prince?" Maxxor asked knowing Tom would come around any moment now and wanted a plan so he wouldn't go head long first into the M'arrillian city.

"With this mugic." Najarin answered and showed the generic mugic.

"What mugic is that?" Tom asked as he was waking up.

"It's the Song of the Past. It forces a creature to see the past the the caster chose. It is a very old mugic and it took me 20 years to make one that has the same effect and the same strangth." Nagarin explained as he saw the looks on their faces.

"How will that help us?" Tom asked with a confused face that was on everyone's face.

"All I need is to get close to him and then I can take him down." Najarin replied with his usual amount of emotion.

One day later, Coralbed City, Coralbed Castle:

Sarah was in a rather comforable cell mainly because it had an actual bed, restroom (with plumming in an area that has a door), a small kitchen with food (though it was mainly fish), actually it was just like being under house arrest, minus the pictures and other personal belongings. There was even extra cloaths that she could wear and a lundry room to clean her cloaths.

"You know...If this is a cell for a prisoner...I wonder what the inside of the houses are like." Sarah said out loud even though she has only been in there for two days counting the day she was taken hostage. (The three periods reppursent pauses as she looked around the cell as she thought it was a prison cell.)

That's when a guard, he was a Kha'rall, walked into the room and she thought that it was going to kill her.

"The prince will be here to talk to you in 2 hours. I sugest that you ready yourself for him." the guard told her.

"What do mean by that?" Sarah asked as the guard was leaving.

"I mean wash up and get clean cloathes on." he answered her after he stopped.

"What! If he thinks I like him that way he's lost his mind." Sarah replied thinking he wanted her for a different reason then why he wanted her for.

"That's not why. (Sarah blushes and make a little ah like sound.) He wants to asks you questions and he doesn't like talking to others if they look like they don't try to take care of themself." the crab like guard told her the reason why she should get cleaned up.

When the guard left she started to go to the restroom and get cleaned up, and after getting her body cleaned (and for you pervs she's in a towl) she went to clean her cloaths. It only took her an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready so she started to wonder what he would ask her, but after about five minutes she fell asleep on the couch. After about fourty minutes, Drogcin walked into her holding area to find that she was asleep and a little annoyed by that he shook her a little to wake her and thankfully for her she woke up right after that.

"(Yawns a bit loudly) How long was I out?" Sarah asked out loud and then saw him.

"I don't know, but I hope your ready my questions." Drogcin replied as Sarah sat up straight.

"So...What do you want to know?" she asked as he still stood there.

"I want to know why you humans come to Perim, since you can't defend yourselves from creatures, the locations, and animals." he asked her while he staired into her eyes.

"Why don't you just take control of my mind that way you know I won't lie?" Sarah asked as she noticed that he had deep crisom red eyes while she stood up.

"A creature or human under our control can't tell us anything we want to know considering the fact that they can only follow orders. They can't remember anything before they are under our control." he answered as he walked closer to her with his tail moving to her side as if to make sure she can't even go to a different part in the room.

"Why tell me this?" she asked while keeping track of his tail every other second.

"Because I know you won't tell any one." the prince replied as he took a step closer to her.

"But you kidnapped me, have me in a prison cell, and." she started to say as she started to feel something wrapping around her leg.

Right as she looked down to see what it was, he grabbed her forehead and started to use his mind control powers on her using his body to make sure his power would be as powerful as possible when it got to her brain, and that's when she started to feel as if her memories were being forced to the surface and being read as if they were a book. After about a minute to him but an hour to her he released her head.

"My head. It feels like you just hit me in the head with an Ironball attack." Sarah semi yelled as she held her head out of pain.

"I just viewed your memories since we weren't getting any where playing 20 Questions." Drogcin answered as he was still standing over her as she looked up to him at what he just said.

"How do you know about that game?" she asked him with a shocked expretion.

"The more your mind is blank the more of your memories I can see with out causing you as much pain." he replied as he started for the door.

"What are you going to do with me now?" she asked him hoping that it wouldn't be to kill her.

"Don't know yet. Might let you go or have you turned into a M'arrillian." the prince replied as he was now a little surprised that he didn't kill her with his metal invasion into her mind and memories.

"Wait what was that last part?" the Danian loving player asked while looking at him with a shocked face that said she was hoping she heard him wrong.

"I said I might have you turned into a M'arrillian. I'm curious what you would look like so it's very tempting to me." the sea dragon answered her while the guard came in to make sure that screaming he heard was not the prince's.

"How can you turn me into a M'arrillian? The only tride that could turn anyone into one of them are the Danians." the Chaotic player said as the prince turned around to face her.

"What do you think my father was going to do if he had a chance to find out how to make more of us out of our enemies. He had a Danian brought to me, and that incest was a battlemaster so he knew how the praicite changes creatures. After learning how to make more of us I started to make a mugic to do the same thing, but turn the target into a M'arrillian." Drogcin explained to the very shocked Sarah.

"This is bad for me. I could become a creature, and a M'arrillian out of all the tribes!" Sarah thought to herself as she started to get into a fetal position.

"You know," Drogcin said as he stepped closer to her and bent down to look down to her," I bet you will make a cute M'arrillian."

That's when the prince and the guard left the room leaving the Chaotic player cried on the floor.

"Are you sure you want her to know all of this my lord." the guard asked for fear she could be resuced before the mugic would arrive.

"Don't worry yourself, I have one of a hundred in my room. In fact I'm getting it right now to use on her," the prince replied as he started to fly to his room for the mugic. "Soon we will have vengeance Father. It may mean I have to test my mugic on her, but it doesn't matter and when I have turned enough of them into us I will revive you." he thought to himself since he was the only one who was still alive to know that the mugic was so far not perfected and the last one (which was also the first one) had turned the Danian into a mindless slave but was still useful.


	3. Testing

_**Chaotic: Legend of the Draggers**_

Chapter three: Testing

Drogcin was flying past servents to get to his room to get his mugic, pushing everyone out of his way. When he got to his room, he was looking around the Atlantean like room that needed cleaning for the mugic.

"Where did I put that mugic? It has to be here." Drogcin thought to himself as he started to look all over the room thanks to his wings helped alot to get around his room.

"Hello son. How was your little talk with the human girl?" asked a M'arrillian woman that looked to be in her late 20's. She looked surprizingly human except that she had fish scales on her arms, legs, and stomach. She had deep emerld eyes, alge green hair, sea blue skin, and was about the height of Intress and sounded like her too and was wearing a ruby red tack top and ruby red shorts. She looked very beautiful and was just as deadly. (See she looked like a mermaid that's more human then fish.) Following by her was her guard. He was at least as tall as Chaor when he was slouched over and even taller when he wasn't (which adds an exact six inches when he does stand up straight). He is an all grey Kraken with runes from the Runic Grove all over his body and wear just as much cloaths as a normal M'arrillian. (In Newton's he's a humiod squid.)

"Not now Mother. I need to find my Song of Hydro. I need to test it. Hopefully it will work right this time." Drogcin replied to his mother as he was moving items around looking for his mugic.

"Its alway work with you? How are you your father's son, let alone mine?" his mother asked to no one really.

"Queen Merissa, (Yes it's a take off of mermaid.) we need to get back to the balcony." the guard told her with a deep voice that sounded like it was under water.

"Ok Krakin. Oh before I forget, Drogcin I put your mugic thing in my room." Merissa said as she walked away from her son's landfill of a room.

"What! Why did you do that?" Drogcin asked his mother as he flow over her to get the answer.

"It was on the table in the throne room, so I thought it was one of your father's. I mean he always had one in there." his mother answered him as she and her guard left.

Drogcin started to fly to his mother's room when he was stopped by a girl in what seemed to a deep sapphire blue strapless dress that was louse around her waist but was tighter around her chest. He looked at her face to show to look almost just like Merissa's heck she looked almost just like her but had her husbands eyes and teeth. (In basic terms picture Merissa with shark teeth and yellow glowing eyes in body terms.)

"Get out of my way now, Sireen." Drogcin orded the girl in front of him with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Why dear brother, what could make you so angry." she asked in a bit of a moching tone.

"I need to get to my work and Mother, put my mugic in her room." Drogcin replied as he stood right in front of her.

"Calm down big sister." Sireen moking him with delite.

"Shut up you stupid water hagy." he replied ready with his wings if his sister attacked.

"You jerk! Take this Hailstorm!" Sireen yelled as she fired large amount of huge hail stones.

Drogcin blocked her attack by covering himself with them. He then wrapped his tail around her wrists to stop most of her attacks. Sireen was strugling to get free by pulling and yelling. With all the commotion with these two were causing the new servents were just starring while all the older ones just continued with their work as if it was normal and it was normal since they fought with each other at least five times a day.

"Let me go you pervert!" she yelled as she still couldn't get her hands out of his tail.

"How can I be a pervert with my own sister and plus by doing this you can't use any of your normal attacks and since your not all that smart you can't really use anything." he replied while tighting his tail.

"Let go of your sister and I'll give you your mugic back Drogcin." Merissa said as she walked up with Krakin who looked like he was not happy being there with the two teens who have been fighting ever since the girl was five and the boy was seven.

Drogcin did as he was told and released his grip on his sister and his mother gave him his test mugic.

"Sorry Mother. I'll try not to get angry at my little baby sister." Drogcin replied putting extra effart in the last part of his sentence.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sireen yelled at him.

"Sireen, stop being a pest to your brother. Drogcin, you're supposet to be a good rolemodle for your sister." Merissa said as she got in between the two before they could kill each other.

"Yes Mother." Drogcin replied as he folded his wings and had his tale get completely behind him.

"What ever Mom." Sireen replied as she turned her head away from her brother's direction while folding her arms across her chest.

"Well it's a start. Here you are Son." Merissa said as she handed the mugic to her son.

"If anyone needs or wants me I'll be in the holding area." Drogcin told his family.

"Like anyone would want to be any where near you except for a sarton love struck girl. Now what was her name again? Oh, now I remember it was Misty." his sister replied mockenly.

"Drogcin, let the human girl be for now. You can use the mugic on her tomorrow." Merissa told her son with a look that said she was hiding something.

"Very well Mother, but could I look through the family tree and history of our tribe?" he asked using his most agreable voice as possible.

"No. You are not to go anywhere near the recordes. Do I make myself clear?" Merissa asked to her son while making sure he was listening.

"Yes Mother. I will not go near the records." he replied with a his eyes that seemed to have a hint of deseption.

As Merissa walked off, Sireen looked at her brother with confustion.

"What are you planning Drogcin?" she asked with real intrest in her voice.

"I plan to get the records." he replied as he started to head for the his room.

"But you said you wouldn't go anywhere near them." she stated as she followed him.

"I won't be going anywhere near them, but a sirten little human will bring it to me." he replied as walked into his room.

Some where near the Doors of the Deepmines, same day:

Najarin, Maxxor, Chaor, Tom, Kaz, Peyton, Intress, Takinom, Nivenna and Aivanna, and nameless soilders from both armies where on their way to the M'arrillian city ready for a fight and they were all wearing the armor or had the mugic with that they used at the of the end M'arrillian invasion.

"Najarin, are you sure that mugic will work on that water trash?" Tom asked for the tenth time.

"Tom Majors, how many time will I have to tell you the samething?" Najarin asked as he and everyone else was getting annoyed by Tom.

"I'll keep on asking until I get an answer that makes sence." Tom answered ready to be yelled at (again) to shut up.

"Fine. Drogcin isn't a M'arrillian, but he thinks he is one." Najarin replied waiting for some one to ask what the prince was.

"Then what is that water hazard?" Peyton asked while he was eating some chips.

"He is apart of a tribe that left the known lands of Perim to be alone and to be safe from a war that they didn't want to be apart of." Najarin answered with a look that said he was very frightened by what has happened.

"Then where did they go and who were they Muge?" Nivenna asked in a insalting tone.

"Sister, you need to be respectful of Najarin." Aivanna advised with a concern on her face.

"Why should I?" Nivenna asked being annoied by her sister.

"Because, I'm far older then I appear and I know many secrets that can be very powerful if used correctly." Najarin replied as he was tired of the twins always fighting with each other.

"So you say." Nivenna mocked back to him.

"Where did they go Najarin?" Tom asked with a look of worry he had since they left Kiru City 3 hours ago.

"They were called the Draggers and left when I was only a boy, they went across Dark Water Ocean, and were never seen again, at least not until 16 years ago." Najarin answered knowing he was going to be asked what he meant.

"Yeah right." Nivenna mocked again, "The next thing you're going to say is that you know our parents."

"I wasn't suppose to tell either of you, but the reason why no one knows who your presents are is because they had to hide you from the very tribe they were from." Najarin replied as he stopped just like everyone else there.

Everyone mainly the twins just stood where they were with shock on their faces while staring at him. Nivenna and Aivanna were tring to build up the strength to ask what their parents were like, but couldn't do anything.

"The reason why they hid the three of you was to keep you safe from the cruelty of their own tribe." Najarin told everyone as they now just realized that he said that there was one more like them.

"There's three of us. We have another sister that's like us." Aivanna said with a look of shock that was even more so then her twin's, while Nivenna just stated "We're triplets, but then who is our last sister?"

"You don't have another sister, and thank the Cothica for that (he looked up to the sky with releaf on his face), your last sibling is a brother and the humans have already met him." the muge replied to the sisters.

"Najarin, who's our brother?" Aivanna asked with pleading eyes.

"Your brother is the M'arrillian Prince Drogcin." Najarin answered with a look of sorrow.

"Our brother is a M'arrillian and the prince of those creeps." Nivenna said very emotionly trumbled with tears streaming down her eyes by this news.

"Sadly it's true." Najarin replied as he was now moving towards Coralbed City.

"Why?" Aivanna asked with begging eyes.

"Why what?" Najarin asked not sure what she meant.

"Why did our parents abanden us?" she asked while answering his question.

"They didn't want to abanden any of you. They wanted to hide you from their own tribe." the muge stated to the sisters.

"Why hide their childern from their tribe?" Kaz asked while staying his distance from Nivenna at the moment.

"Because there are three socal classes in that tribe. The first class is the bottem class. It makes up about four-nineths of the tribe. Members of this class are the warriors and laberors. They tend to have very hard lives. Your parents were a part of this class. The second class it makes up about three-nineths. It has the artists, writers, and musicans. Life in the second class is easier, but still hard. The last class makes up the last two-nineths and is full of wealth families and they can do what ever they want, and they're known to be very cruel to the bottem class. Your parents broke several laws of their own tribe to protect all three of you by hiding you in different parts of Perim. After they hid you three they came to me and told me everything, and gave me a box that has a family airloom for each of you, but I can only give the box to the three of you when all three of you put your differences aside and fight against the dark times of the Draggers." Najarin answered in an emotionless tone making the sisters even more sad and depressed.

Both Nivenna and Aivanna started cring and Takinom and Intress were tring to confert them by hugging them like the mothers they were for them. (This is saying something. As far as I know Nivenna not so sure about Aivanna though I'm only assuming what they were like when they were kids.) The rest of the walk that day was completely devoid of talking and that night the only noice made were the cries of sorrow from the twin sisters.

Coralbed City, Coralbed Castle Holding Area, midnight:

Sarah cried for so long that she fell asleep on the floor, but she woke up and saw that she looked the same she always had.

"It looks like he hasn't used that mugic on me yet." Sarah said out loud while looking around to see if anyone was around.

When she confirmed no one was around, she went over to the kitchen and grabbed what seemed to be a bread knife and a meat knife. Sarah then walked over to the door and started tring to pick the lock, and after about 5 minutes the lock clicked open.

"Yes! Now to get out of here." she said to herself in a hussed tone tring to be quite.

As she stepped out, she noticed that all the guards were missing, but she did not notice a surten M'arrillian prince following her by crawling on the wall just behind her.

"Hurry up little girl. I want to know where I'm from." Drogcin thought to himself as he followed her slow progress.

As they started to get into the castle itself Drogcin then used his mental powers to influence her to go towards the castle's records room, as she went on she noticed that there were no guards and that she seemed to be going deeper into the castle instead of going to the outside.

"Why em I going deeper into this place?" she thought to herself as she stepped in front of a door with the icon for wisdom.

"Now go in there and grab the scroll with a crown on it and bring it to my chamber as soon as you grab it and don't let yourself be seen." Drogcin said to her mind using a large amount of skill to influence her to get her to do what he wanted.

Sarah walked into the room while Drogcin quickly flow to his chamber. Sarah was walking in the room looking for a scroll for some unknown reason to her.

"Why em I looking for a scroll in a room with at least a thousand scrolls? But I have a feeling that I'll know I found it." Sarah said to herself as she looked over the scrolls as she neared the royal scrolls.

As she was in front of the scrolls of the royal family, she stopped and grabbed a scroll that was in the middle of the shelf. She then started to head even deeper into the castle driven by some force that wanted her to go to someone. After she found the room she wanted, she waited for some reason, but after 15 seconds the door opened to a darkened room. Sarah walked in as if she was suppose to.

"Thank you for getting me this Sarah." said a voice that sounded familair while an arm reached out for the scroll.

"It was my pleasure." Sarah replied as she started to hand the scroll to the person, but started to stop as curiousity started to take control as to why she just said that.

That's when then lights in the room came to life momentairly blinded her, but as her vision started to come back, she stared at a now visible Drogcin smiling at the fact that he was about to get what he wanted. As her fright started to take hold of her body, she dropped the scroll and started to back away to the door.

"You know that this scroll is very old right? It does have the entire history of the royal family in it." he stated as he bent down to pick it up.

"Come on Sarah! Move your legs!" she yelled in her head hoping this was a nightmare since her back was now on a wall and she felt like she was in one.

"What's the matter, you don't want to stay here?" Drogcin's voice asked in her head.

At that moment, Sarah realized why she felt like she needed to find a scroll and come to this room. It was because of this sea dragon. Her knees started to give out as he drow out a mugic from behide his back.

"Now, yell in pain if this hurts." he stated as he opened his hand to show her the mugic.

"What is that?" she asked now on the floor staring up at the black mugic.

"Song of Hydro add her to our ranks!" he yelled as the mugic started to play. (It looks like the tentacles of a jellyfish criss crossing over each other and they are a deep sapphire.)

Sarah yelled out in pain as the tentacles shot into her body as the sour taste of bile started to enter her mouth. She did her best to keep herself from fainting from the pain and was able to stay stronge for the whole 30 seconds the mugic took to put her under its affects.

"Well, you're not a mindless slave or dead, but you look the same." Drogcin stated to her but it sounded like he said it under water.

To Sarah, everything seemed to be slugges but sharp to an unnatural degree.

"What's happening to me?" Sarah asked the prince at that moment looked a little bit surprized and pleased at the fact that she just asked him a question in his mind.

"Looks like my mugic work perfectly, but is taking some time to make you look like a M'arrillian." he answered as he grabbed her by her shoulders and hoisted her up forcefully as she was now in shock at what he just told her.

Sarah ripped out of his grip and stumabled to the mirror on the wall. As she got to it, her skin started to change into a deep sea blue color, her hair started to turn emerld green, her eyes started to become completely golden (In basic terms no visible puples.), her teeth were becoming piranha like, she started to grow a shell like substence on her arms (Both sides of her arms except the joints.), legs (Both sides of her legs except the joints.), back hands giving her claws, top of her feet causing her sandles to rip apart while giving her tallens, on the top of her head (Giving her what looks like a crown on her head that is also useful for headbutting someone.), and growing webbing in between her fingers and toes. She also started to grow in size causing her pants to rip up to a third to her waist, and her shirt became a strapless top. After about a minute her body stopped changing and she looked like some sort of a Kha'rall with hair that reached to her ankles.

"I was right. You do make a cute M'arrillian." Drogcin stated as he was looking her up and down then hid the scroll in a dresser.

"I'm beautiful, but I'm a monster just like a siren." Sarah thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

At that moment, Queen Merissa, Princess Sireen, and Royal Guard Krakin kicked in the door (Mainly Krakin doing the door kicking.) to see what caused the yelling to see a new M'arrillian girl staring at herself in the wall mirror.

"Who is this?" Merissa asked looking verying annoyed at her son.

"This is Sarah, a new M'arrillian Kha'rall Cheiftain." Drogcin answered calmly getting everyone including a shocked Sarah to look at him.


	4. A New Kha'rall Cheiftain Named Sarah

_**Chaotic: Legend of the Draggers**_

Chapter Four: A New Kha'rall Cheiftain Named Sarah

Coralbed City, Room of Sireen, two a.m.:

Sarah was given some new cloaths and she was wearing leather armor that looked just like Nivenna minus the arms, the legs, and the shoes. She was also at the moment getting quote 'How to look Beautiful' tips unquote from Sireen, and she was are now wishing that the mugic did kill her. Sireen at the moment was talking about make up when Sarah finally had enough of the annoying creature, and not just because her room looked surprizingly like a fangirl's room for some musican or a movie actor.

"I have enough of you. I think I would rather be in the same room with Drogcin and Merissa then be here any longer!" Sarah snapped as she yelled at the princess.

"Why would you want to be were my mom is using a Megaroar to yell at my annoying older brother?" Sireen asked while she was putting on green eye liner.

"I would rather that then be here with you. I mean you're more annoying then Clay and Krystella." Sarah replied as she started to leave the brat's room.

"You know lots of other M'arrillian girls would love to get my beauty tips." Sireen replied back with a hint of anger.

"Well I wasn't always a freaking M'arrillian, and last time I checked I've been one for only 2 hours so shut up if you know what's good for yourself!" Sarah yelled as her fists started to glow from a Power Pulse.

"Well there's no need to be acting like this. You're a lady." Sireen stated with a snobby tone of voice.

"I can't take this any more! Power Pulse!" Sarah snapped firing one at Sireen, but was blocked by one of Drogcin's wings.

"That's enough. You two are acting like you're sisters and you've only known each other for two hours." Drogcin stated as he was rumbing his right ear from all the yelling his mother gave him.

"So what did you get for what turning Sarah here into a M'arrillian early?" Sireen asked as she was glaring at Sarah.

"I can't do any research about our mental ablites for about a month, and I have to train Sarah how to use all her new ablities." Drogcin answered as he was checking his wing for any damage.

"All the training I need is for the stupid mental powers." Sarah replied as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Then we'll start at noon today." Drogcin stated as he was starting to leave the room.

"Hey where is she supposed to sleep?" Sireen complained as she pointed at Sarah.

"She's going to spend the night in here then Mother is going to find a room for her. Good night ladies." Drogcin answer as he closed the door behind him with a small smile on his face just saying 'Please try not to kill each other.'

"I'm going to kill him the next time I see him." Sireen hissed as she pulled a second bed from the wall for Sarah.

"Not if I kill him first." Sarah replied as she took the second bed and just stared at Sireen.

"Good night." Sireen said as she turned off the lights.

At the rescue party, the next morning:

Najarin and the others were getting closer to the capital city and were joined by Danians that like Sarah and were about there.

"Remember the enemy could be waiting for us so be on your guard at all times." Maxxor told every one.

"We'll find Sarah and get her out of here." Tom stated as Kaz and Peyton shook their heads to say yes.

"In one hour we'll be there and fight our brother, to get him away from that scum." Nivenna stated as she and Aivanna got ready to fight their brother.

"Hey there. I heard you're going to Coralbed City." a chaotic player said as he came out of no where.

"Wow where did you come from?" Peyton asked as he looked around.

"Chaotic. I tend to snick into the city and grab a few scans, but today I saw this new creature and she's looks a lot like a Danian player I had a match with not to long ago, and the name is Jack." Jack answered and explianed what he was doing there.

"Wait, what's your sceen name?" Tom asked scared out of his mind and hoping he wasn't who he thought he was.

"Dragon-Master." Jack answered with a smile.

"Uh Jack, I think that new creature was the Danian player you battled." Kaz said as he was now scared too.

"That would explain the creature's name." Jack stated as he showed the scan of the new creature and showed it was Sarah.

"Oh snap." Tom stated then fainted.

"Hey she can us Danian mugic, water attacks, and earth attacks." Peyton stated.

"And look, for each M'arrillian Kha'rall in the same army she's in all of her states go up by ten, and all base states are at 50." Kaz stated looking through her states and ablities.

"Looks like she's a Danian styled M'arrillian." Wamma stated from what he heard.

"I know, and you might want to know that she's in the royal palace at the moment, so good luck." Jack replied as he ported out to most likely Chaotic for a battle.

"Know we need to worry that Sarah might fight us!" Tom started to complain about.

Coralbed City, Coralbed Castle, 9:00 am:

Sarah was walking around the castle to get a feel for it as she noticed most of the guards would bow to her like they did to the royal family and other cheiftains and she started to like it. She then asked a servent where Drogcin was and she told her that he was at the battle gear vault looking for something for someone that he would be training with today. Sarah thanked the servent and started walking to the vault as other servents and guards looked to her as she past them. When Sarah got to the vault, Drogcin was going through many different peices of battle gear looking for something.

"What are you looking for my Prince?" Sarah asked as she was now wondering why she even cares and why she called him that.

"I'm looking for the Circlet of Focus. It will help you learn how to control your mental powers so you are a true M'arrillian." Drogcin stated as he flow up about 5 feet and found what he was looking for and grabbed a plain looking circlet that was a light blue.

"That's the gear that's going to help me." Sarah stated as she looked at the item thinking that this was never going to work.

"So why are you here? You still have 3 hours before we have to train." the prince asked as he flow in front of her to meet her gaze.

"I'm bored. Can we just start the training already." Sarah stated as she crossed her arms in front of her chest to show she wanted to do anything at the moment to get rid of her bordem.

"Fine, let's get going then." the prince replied as he gave her the circlet as he started to walk to the court yard with Sarah following close behind him.

As they were walking to the court yard, Sireen walked up to them and then started to laugh saying it was so scary how the two had the same deadly glaze. Both of them didn't want to listen to her so Drogcin said Sarah could do what ever she wanted to his sister. Sarah used Rustoxic on her to shut her up. No one acted like they saw a thing to make sure that the prince wouldn't make them disappear for who knows how long. When they got to the court yard Van Bloot came flying to the prince saying that an army of the other tribes, except for the Mipedians, was coming to the city.

"Wow. How the mighty have fallen, right Lord Van Bloot?" Sarah asked with a mocking tone at the end of her sentence.

"What would you know how mighty I have been?" Van Bloot demanned as he was right above her ready to defend himself as he saw who was with her.

"I was a Chaotic player, but then again even if you know who I was then I've changed alot since then." Sarah answered as she now had the circlet on and wanted to make Van Bloot do a suiside mission and to hopefully weaken the army. "What em I thinking?!" she yelled to herself in her mind thinking that maybe the mugic effected more then her body.

Drogcin started to walk towards the army Van Bloot told them about, and ordered some guards to come with him, so Sarah being Sarah decided to go with him causing some Kha'rall to follow as well.

"What are you doing?" Drogcin ordered Sarah as she walked to his right.

"I'm coming with you." Sarah answered as she heard Van Bloot was being ordered to keep a watch over the battle from the queen herself.

"I can see that, but why are you coming with me?" Drogcin asked this time looking at her with what seemed to be consirn in his voice.

"What better way to pratice all of mine new powers and ablites then in actual combat." Sarah pointed out as she was practically ranning to get there.

"She's becoming more like me as time passes. I did not see that coming." Drogcin thought to himself as he watched her use a Rip Tide on a rock destroying it.

"I can't wait to fight some scum!" Sarah yelled as she was now punching the air not even caring for the creatures she's about to fight.

As the two armies drew closer to each other, Tom, Kaz, and Payton were a little surprized to see Sarah there looking like she's ready to fight.

"Who's first?" Sarah yelled as she made her hands semi-fists.

To be contunied...


End file.
